A Chance to Love
by heart2handgun
Summary: Jocelyn James is the typical sorority girl, only caring about being 22 years old. But when she meets Randy Orton, things take a drastic change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A new story idea I was playing around with while on vacation in New Hampshire this past weekend. And I got the whole sorority idea from watching Legally Blonde: The Musical clips on .

**A Chance to Love**

"Orton, what the fuck are you doin'?" The 28 year old in question looked up to his best friend stepping into the West Newbury native's kitchen. Randy simply flashed John Cena a smirk as he stood up from crouching in front of the refrigerator.

"Ever heard of keeping alcohol in your house?" John opened his mouth to speak, but Randy just shook his head, the smirk still on his face. "I mean, I ran out of cigarettes this morning, and then I search throughout your entire place, and nothin'. For someone who drinks as much as you, I expected a little somethin'."

Almost knocking his best friend back, the 31 year old slammed the refrigerator door and leaned against it. "I just haven't had time to restock since the party last week. And you could get off of your ass and go to this weird place called a store to buy some cigarettes so you'd stop bitchin'."

Randy flipped John off before hopping onto the counter to sit down, just waiting for John to yell at him about it. "Fuck that. There's no way in hell I'm payin' eight dollars for a pack around here."

John checked his back pocket to make sure his wallet was there and nodded towards the door. "Let's go then." As Randy raised an eyebrow in his direction, John rolled his eyes. "Road trip to New Hampshire. All the shit's cheaper up there."

Randy shrugged and jumped down to follow the shorter brunette out into the warm Massachusetts sunshine and into John's SUV.

xXx

"I'm goin' go pick some stuff up for the party tonight. I have my cell, just give me a ring when you two are done." Watching her two sorority sisters, and best friends, Casey and Lindsay slide out of the SUV, Jocelyn James made sure to yell to them, "And get me somethin' sexy to wear tonight."

Casey nodded and followed Lindsay into the mall to go shopping as Jocelyn drove away. With the Gamma Psi's _Welcome Back to School_ annual party happening this evening, Jocelyn and the girls decided to head down to Seabrook, New Hampshire to pick up cigarettes and alcohol. Knowing a few of the guys that worked at the liquor store they frequented, and usually offering them a chance to come party with them, they got great discounts.

Dressed in a pair of dark purple capris with yellow lettering of the sorority name down her left leg, a simple light yellow tank top that hugged her trim body and a dark blue Red Sox baseball cap, the 22 year old UNH student stepped out of her silver Mazda Tribute and headed into the store. Waving at Kevin and Jason, two of the cashiers for the day, she grabbed a cart and headed out to pick up the necessities.

About ten minutes later, with a couple cases and bottles of just about everything, she continued waltzing around the store to double check that she had everything. From cases of Corona and Coors Light to several bottles of Grey Goose and Captain Morgan, she figured she had just about everything that they would need for the night. Since some of the girls in Gamma Psi dated guys in other UNH fraternities, she knew the guys would bring some things as well.

The bell over the door caught Jocelyn's attention and she turned to see two tall brunettes walking into the store laughing about something. J.J. couldn't help but smirk at how attractive the two were, figuring that maybe they were brothers. She shrugged it off and continued around the store, stopping to get the regular red plastic cups and a few treats every once in a while. Leaving the cart, she spotted a bottle of Skyy Vodka, knowing Lindsay would kill her if she forgot it.

When she went to turn around to head back to her cart, she bumped into what felt like a brick wall. Stepping back, and making sure she had the vodka tight in her hand, she smiled up at the man she just walked into. "I'm so sorry about that."

Trying as hard as she could to not get caught in his baby blue eyes, she bit her lower lip. "No, it's fine. It was all my fault." The 6'4" man in front of her took the bottle out of her hand to check what kind it was. "Havin' a party or somethin' tonight. Seems like you have quite a bit of alcohol."

"Yeah, my sorority has an annual party all weekend before school starts back up. This is just the first load of booze to go to the house for the next three days." With Labor Day on Monday, there would be non-stop drinking starting tonight, Friday night, until Sunday night, using all day Monday to get over their hangovers. The only problem would be their den mother. Maddie Redmond, a 26 year old Graduate student kept Gamma Psi in order, whether the girls liked it or not. She was perfectly fine with the weekend long party, as long as the drinking was held off until nightfall, and no one of the opposite sex stayed over at the sorority house overnight.

"I'm Randy. Randy Orton." Jocelyn looked down at his extended hand before slipping her well manicured hand around his.

"Jocelyn James. But everyone calls me J.J." The blonde flashed Randy a sweet smile before slowly taking her hand back. The man who came with Randy arrived next to him, a case of Coors Light in one hand and Guinness in the other for Randy. As Randy took his case in his hand, Jocelyn got a great idea. "Are you two doing anything tonight?"

The two shook their heads no, as Randy added, "Probably just dealing with this douche bag to watch the Red Sox game. Why?"

"First off, no hating on the Sox." She pulled on the brim of her Red Sox hat and rolled her eyes. "But, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the party tonight. It's always a ton of fun."

Randy turned to John who just shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

After exchanging cell phone numbers and the quickest way to get to the Sorority house from the highway. As they stood in line at the cash register, Jocelyn's Razor started to ring in her pocket, playing Dropkick Murphy's "Shipping up to Boston", which caused a smile from John and a roll of the eyes from Randy. "Hey bitch," Jocelyn so sweetly answered the phone, knowing it was Lindsay on the other end. "Yeah, I'm checking out. I'll be there in a few. You got me somethin' hot to wear tonight, right?" Smiling at the response on the other end, she said goodbye and hung up.

"Hey bitch?"

J.J. turned to Randy and shrugged. "It's all in a loving way, no worries. It was my best friend, so it's expected between us." Turning back to Jason who was checking her things out, she added, "And can you grab mine and Casey's cigarettes. The other bitch finished my last pack off last night without telling me." Jason nodded and stepped away to grab two cartons of Camel Lights.

Once out in the parking lot, Jocelyn popped open her trunk and started to pack away the alcohol. Randy tossed his stuff in John's trunk before heading over to help Jocelyn with all of her stuff. "You looked like you could use a little help."

Glancing up at him, she couldn't help but get caught up in his eyes, "Well thank you." Randy shut the trunk for her as she tossed the cart to the side, hoping to get it in the carriage return area, without hitting a car or two on the way. The blonde pulled her car keys out of her purse and turned back to Randy. "And I hope to see you there tonight. I'm not that hard to find, just look for the center of the party."

Leaving Randy with just a wink, she stepped into the Tribute and pulled out of her spot and through the parking lot, leaving Randy with just a smile on his face.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I have no outline for this story at all, but I started it because it was taking over my brain when I came home from New Hampshire. I've been working on this chapter since I posted the story, but it's taken a while to get as close to what I want. It's not perfect, it's not my best, but I'll survive. I just couldn't stop writing lol. Photos of JJ's tattoos are on my myspace. Enjoy.

**A Chance to Love**

With the party well under way, the 22 year old blonde was nursing her fifth Corona of the night, while dancing on one of the tables in the living room. Between drinking her beer, shaking her hips and singing along with the words of "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry, she loved being the center of attention at their parties.

Clad in a red keyhole dress with a bare back that hugged her curves perfectly and rested mid thigh, matched off with black three and a half inch stiletto cut off boots, she was ready to party. The girls got her the perfect outfit while out earlier today as Jocelyn chatted up the two cute guys in the liquor store. Making a mental note to check for the two guys, and one to have the girls shop for her more often, she continued to let loose.

Jocelyn heard someone whistle behind her, so she danced in a circle to see who or what it was. What she did see was the taller brunette from Kappy's. Randy offered the blonde a hand to help her down, which she took as she hopped off of the table to give him a hug. "I'm glad you could make it."

Noticing how tipsy she already was, Randy smirked. Holding up a case of Guinness in one hand he shrugged. "John and I stopped on the way up." Jocelyn took his free hand and danced her way through the crowd surrounding where she was just dancing to lead him into the kitchen. Pointing around the room, she let him pick where to put the case down, which he did but not before grabbing a beer for himself. "It's pretty packed in here."

"Well, we know how to throw the best parties around here." Jocelyn flashed Randy a smile as one of her best friends walked into the kitchen to grab a refill. "Casey!" The brunette in question turned towards her best friend and smiled at her. "Randy, this is Casey Turner, one of my best friends."

Casey stuck her hand out to shake Randy's, and then smirked in J.J's direction. "You're the guy she met at Kappy's earlier, yeah?" When Randy nodded, everything made sense to Casey. During the hour and a half that it took the two girls and their other best friend, Lindsay Coolidge, to get ready for tonight, all she could talk about was "It was nice to meet you. I have to head back out to Chace. He's waiting for me and a refill."

Jocelyn waved Casey off, to watch her best friend head back into the living room area. "Want to head in and dance for a bit, or somethin'?" When Randy nodded, she grabbed his hand and started in the direction Casey just went in. On the outside, J.J. tried to play it cool around Randy, but with what he was wearing tonight, it was a little difficult for her. The dark washed jeans he sported hinted at the bulging muscle hidden below and the black pinstripe button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows to show off his tattoos made Jocelyn wonder what was under the fabric.

Randy knew that Jocelyn knew she looked hot tonight, even though he would make it a point to tell her at one time or another. With the heels, she was just a few inches shorter than his 6'4" frame, leaving him to guess that she had to be around 5'8" barefoot. As he watched her hips sway when she walked, he noticed the ink on her lower back, a small bowtie. When she moved her hair to her left shoulder as if knowing he was checking out her tattoo collection, Randy spotted two small Chinese symbols together on her right shoulder. He had no idea what they meant, but on her sun kissed body, they looked perfect.

The twosome reached the center of the make shift dance floor, as a wash of security rinsed over J.J.'s body when Randy wrapped an arm around her waist. Though she had only known Randy for less than twelve hours, he seemed like someone she wanted to get to know. And get to know very, very well.

When Flo Rida's "Low" hit the speakers lining the house, Jocelyn placed Randy's hands on her hips, making sure to grind as close as she could get with him. During the chorus, she made it her mission to get as low as possible and succeed in sliding her backside up and down his legs.

After about a half hour or so of dancing, with minimal talking, Randy took Jocelyn's hand and led her back into the kitchen. Randy had wondered where John went off to, until he found him in the kitchen with a cute blonde in the midst of a hot and heavy make out session. "I see you met Lindsay."

The two pulled away, Lindsay sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and shrugged in her best friend's direction. "J, this is John, from West Newbury."

"We met earlier, Linds. I invited him and Randy." She pointed to Randy who was standing behind her, nodding in his best friend's direction, in some sort of secret guy's code, approving of the woman he was with. "I have no problem with you two, doing, well whatever you were doing. Just not in the kitchen, Cooli."

Lindsay, or Cooli as Jocelyn called her based on her last name, nodded before leading John into the front hall and presumably outside. Turning her attention back to Randy, she couldn't help the smile crossing her lips. She never thought they would actually show up, figuring that they were older than just about everyone else at the party. But she was glad none the less. "J.J!"

Jocelyn turned in direction of Casey's voice in the doorway, holding a bottle of Skyy Vodka. J.J. just shook her head. "Case, remember what happened last time?"

Stopping to think for a second, the shorter brunette in the room shook her head. "I was a little too trashed to remember what happened. If it involved you removing clothes, it's really nothing new, J."

Agreeing with her best friend, Jocelyn just shrugged, watching a smirk cross Randy's face. "You," she pointed to Randy, "don't get any ideas." As Randy's smirk faded, he leaned against the counter to watch the encounter between the two best friends. "And you," she directed to Casey, "you're on, bitch."

As Casey smiled and called to her boyfriend in the other room, Jocelyn reached in the cupboard for a set of shot glasses. "Randy, you can get in on this if you want. It's just funny when I kick Casey's ass every single time."

"I'll watch, babe." Jocelyn shrugged and grabbed the bottle from Casey's hand, pouring out two shots.

xXx

About twenty shots total for both girls later, Casey rested her head on the counter, signally that she gave up. Thankfully for Jocelyn, she didn't need to down any more shots, especially since she was up 11-9 at the moment. As Casey walked away with the help of Chace, Jocelyn tried to force a smile. With her undefeated record still intact, Jocelyn found herself in Randy's arms, becoming more and more interested in what was under his dress shirt.

Knowing that she yelled at her best friend for making out in the kitchen, Randy placed his lips to her neck, smirking when her fingers slipped into the belt loops of his jeans. "Where's your room, babe?" When Randy grabbed what was left of the 24 pack of Corona on the counter, she took his hand and led him into the front hall and up the main staircase.

As she was one of the oldest members of Gamma Psi, at the beginning of the year, she got to choose her room, and for once got to get her own room, one of the few single bedrooms. The only downfall, was at moments like this, she wished it wasn't all the way down the at the end of the main hall.

Once inside, she flicked the lights on to show a purple and yellow bedroom, with walls adorned with different sorts of Gamma Psi memorabilia. With the door shut and locked behind them, Randy placed the case of beer to the ground and picked Jocelyn up, leaving her to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. When Randy's lips crashed onto hers, and her back was placed against the queen sized bed, Jocelyn thought she had died and gone to heaven.

Most girls would died to have this fine a specimen in their bedroom more than willing to do nasty things to her, but Jocelyn wasn't like that. Sure, she was a party girl, and a very drunk one at the moment. But she had morals. They could make out and fool around, but they were not going to have sex. She had to make that very clear before he got any plans. As if he could read her thoughts, he pulled his lips away from hers, smiling down at her. "This is weird for me, but I didn't bring you up here to have sex with you."

After letting out the deep breath that she didn't know she was holding, J.J. smiled. "Good, 'cause it wasn't goin' to happen. At least not tonight."

Randy nodded and placed his lips on hers again, this time parting her lips with his tongue, only to meet a different surprise -- a tongue ring. Realizing that she was very different than the girls he usually hooked up with, he was happy for the change. She was different. Stunning, absolutely, but was a little bit rough around the edges. Most girls he dated -- well hooked up with -- were clean cut party girls, with a touch of slutty added in. But there was something that had Randy caught with Jocelyn.

Once out of the intense lip lock, Jocelyn got comfortable on her bed as Randy left her to grab the beer by her door. He placed the case next to the bed and opened two bottles for them. "You don't seem like a Boston guy."

"I grew up in St. Louis." Jocelyn nodded, trying not to get caught up in his baritone voice. "What about you. Originally from New Hampshire?"

J.J. shook her head as she laid out on the bed, resting her back on her pillows. "Nope. Born and raised in Brookline. Right outside of Boston." As she took a sip of her beer, Randy noticed her bright blue eyes. The way her smoky eye shadow and long lashes outlined them, he couldn't help but swim in them. "My older brother, Jamie, went to school up here for hockey and loved it. And since he's only two and a half years older than me, I would come up to party a lot."

"Only have one brother?"

The blonde nodded. "A brother and a younger sister, Jenna. She just turned fourteen." Jocelyn reached onto her bedside table and picked up a frame with the most recent picture of the three siblings at a family member's wedding. It would be difficult to deny that Jenna and Jocelyn were related, with the same light blonde hair and facial structure. Jamie had shaggy dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes like Jenna, but other than that, he didn't look a whole lot like his sisters. "Jamie got dad's looks. Jen and I got mom's. They have no idea where the blue eyes came from, though."

She took another sip from the bottle before pursing her lips together to watch the older man in her bedroom. "I like 'em though." Jocelyn offered a smile in Randy's direction took a seat close to the middle of the bed. "I won't lie. It's been quite some time since I've been to a sorority party." When the blonde rolled her eyes, he put his hand up. "Honest. I went to a few while on base, but not many since I joined the WWE."

"A wrestler, huh?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, don't you travel a lot?"

He nodded again. "Four days a week." Jocelyn just nodded before placing her beer on the side table and unbuckling her heels. As she dropped them to the floor, she licked her lips. "I don't know where _this _is going to go," he said pointing between them, "but I'd love to find out."

Jocelyn raised her eyes to meet Randy's, and for a moment, her breath caught in her throat. "So do I." When Randy's lips covered hers, she thought to herself that she was doing the right thing. But that knot in her stomach at the fact that Randy wasn't from New England, and that he's always traveling fought the butterflies from his kiss.

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: _Here's chapter three. This is the first one written on my new computer (: YAY. So now, updates will not be so far and in between. This gives me more time to write 'cause I can just take the laptop with me. I've never been able to do that before (: Also, I've posted two polls on my page. Check those out. And please review. I like how people favorite and alert this story, but please show me some love with your reviews. I lose momentum if I don't get any reviews. Gabby – I live for your reviews, sweetheart.

**A Chance to Love**

The following morning, a ringing that Jocelyn was not used to awoke the blonde from a peaceful slumber. It was the first time in the recent past that she actually got a full night's rest, though she could tell that last night was going to catch up with her very shortly.

Opening her eyes, Jocelyn checked her cell phone, but saw the screen black, and searched her nightstand for the cause of the noise. When she glanced to the right side of her bed, she saw Randy sound asleep. _Fuck._

She slightly shook the wrestler's shoulder to wake him up, to which he finally did a few moments later. He tossed a glance at the blonde who just pointed to his pocket where she guessed the incessant ringing was originating from. The brunette pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open to answer. "What's up JC?"

"You didn't leave the house, did you?"

Randy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gazed around the bedroom he was in. "I guess not. Did you?"

"Yeah, I'm back in the New. I'm comin' back up later tonight to see Lindsay. I'll grab you then, man. Just wanted to make sure you were still in one piece."

"Catch you later, bro." Jocelyn stood from the bed and started towards the door. "What's up, J.J?"

When she placed her pointer finger to her lips, he caught on and closed his mouth. J.J. glanced out into the hallway to make sure no one was still lurking in the hallway -- specifically Maddie. She closed the door behind her and started back to the bed. "I take it that was John on the phone?" Randy nodded in reply. "He left without you last night?"

"Seems that way. He said he's comin' back up later tonight, though."

Jocelyn pulled her long locks into a messy ponytail at the base of her head and racked her brain. "Well, that'll clearly be a while." She grabbed her cell phone before taking a seat back on the bed next to Randy. After checking the time and noticing that the two slept until 1:30, she placed her Razor back on the side table. "I have no problem with you chillin' out here until then. As long as Maddie doesn't find out 'cause she'd have my ass on a silver platter."

"Let's go out for a little bit. Grab some food or something." Jocelyn shrugged and stood back up.

Just the thought of having Randy in her room was mind boggling. Here he was, some big celebrity, and he sat on _her_ bed in _her_ bedroom at _her _sorority house. What were the odds?

Figuring she would probably look like hell either way, she pulled out a pair of dark navy skinny jeans and a navy blue female's Red Sox shirt sporting "Bay 44" on the front with the Red Sox logo from her closet. She shrugged off the idea of Randy being in the room and slid out of the dress she was still wearing from the night before. After quickly getting dressed, the blonde reached into the bottom of the closet and pulled out a pair of black Old Navy flip flops.

With her bag in hand, she turned back to Randy, who was watching her every move closely. "Ready?"

The 6'4 man stood from the bed, checked to make sure his wallet was still in his back pocket, slipped his cell phone into his front pocket and nodded. "Yeah." J.J. took a second to peek out of her room, and again didn't see anyone in the hallway. She waved to Randy to follow her down the hall and once she reached the stairs she checked again.

"We're going to haul ass down the stairs and outside. You know which one is my car, so I'm going to check the kitchen and I'll meet you at my car." Randy nodded and followed Jocelyn downstairs, but the two separated once they reached the bottom. J.J. waved to some of the girls in the living room picking up from the night before and reorganizing things. "Hey girlies." Lindsay greeted Jocelyn with a hug when she entered the kitchen. "We have to talk," J.J. added with a smirk. "I'm goin' out for a little bit. I'll do a booze run again. Need anything else?"

Lindsay reached into her back pocket and pulled out some cash before handing it to Jocelyn. "I just need a really cute top for tonight. If it fits you, it'll fit me." J.J. nodded and slid the money into her pocket.

"Know those super cute boots that you bought last week?" The blonde nodded again. "Can I steal 'em for tonight?" Casey asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess so," J.J. replied with a smirk. "Sure. They're still in the box at the bottom of my closet." She tucked her bangs back and stuck her thumbs through the loopholes of her jeans. "I'll see you bitches later."

She waved them off and headed over to the jar that they kept for parties, more importantly the liquor. After taking about half of what was left, figuring it would be necessary to keep it around until tomorrow the end of the weekend, she started out to meet Randy in the driveway. "Jocelyn."

With a smile, Jocelyn turned around to be face to face with Maddie, a 5'5 redhead. "What's up, Maddie?"

"What was that ringing in your bedroom this morning?"

_Damn it. _"Well, I've been trying to find a new ring tone for my phone, and Randy, last night, was telling me about this really great band. Figured I'd see what they had for tones." She checked above Maddie's head at the time and shrugged. "Got to go. Places to go, people to piss off." With a smirk, Jocelyn turned on her heel and continued to Randy.

"You know there are supposed to be no guys in the house after a party, right?"

Jocelyn stopped and did a half turn. "Yeah. I know the rules."

"Then why is a guy waiting in the driveway at your car?"

"He's not _in_ the house, Mad. Get off my ass." With that, she finally left the house and saw Randy leaning against her Mazda Tribute, a smirk on his face. "Sorry that took me forever," she offered as she reached him at the vehicle. The blonde slid her fingers through the loops of his jeans and gave him a sweet smile.

"It's fine," he replied as he placed a quick kiss to her lips. "Ready?"

"Yep." She pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked the car before sliding into the driver's seat. "I won't lie. I can be a crazy driver at times. Somethin' I got from growing up in Boston."

"I'm used to it with John. He has the worst road rage."

"I can probably match him." Jocelyn turned to Randy and stuck her tongue out at him as her eyes twinkled with a smile.

"Don't stick it off unless you plan on using it." J.J.'s reply was to bite down on her lower lip.

xXx

The twosome sat at a table in the middle of the food court at the local mall eating lunch. "What's your family like?"

Jocelyn shrugged. "My dad is a doctor at Mass General. My mom works in real estate." She took a sip of her Sierra Mist before continuing. "Mom pretty much made her own schedule when Jamie and I were young. Once we got old enough to go over friend's houses, she pretty much lived at work. Now that she only has Jenna in the house, it's a little easier for her to get out and work more. Dad on the other hand, I feel like he's always at work, or at least on call.

"So growing up for the most part was only Jamie and I. Jenna was too young to really be all that close to us." Jocelyn just shrugged. "And before you ask, no it's not Jamie James. That would be kind of weird. My dad is actually a huge wrestling fan. Loved Jeff Jarrett, and talked my mother into naming their first son Jarrett."

"And how did they stumble upon Jocelyn?"

The blonde shrugged a shoulder and pursed her lips. "All I know is that my parents wanted to stick with J's and something English. The three of us all have English first names. In English, it means 'playful' and means 'light hearted' in Hebrew."

"I like it, though. It's different."

She smiled in Randy's direction as a thank you. "Jenna got the boring name. She was named after Mom's sister, who passed away a year before Jen was born." The two continued to eat lunch, as Jocelyn looked up at Randy. "So what about you? What's the Orton family like?"

Randy laughed and shook his head. "Mom's a nurse, Dad used to work for the WWE. Back when it was the WWF. I've got a younger sister, Rebekah, and a younger brother, Nathan. Nothin' too out of the ordinary back in St. Louis, well as far as they're concerned. I have them and then my secondary family in the WWE."

"How long have you known John?"

"Seems like forever, now. Since our days in OVW. Somewhere around eight or nine years." Jocelyn offered a sweet smile and tucked her bangs back behind her ear. "What about you and the girls?"

J.J.'s smile grew at the thought of her best friends. "I grew up with both of them. Cooli lived next door to us, and actually dated my brother for a short amount of time. And Casey, damn, since diapers. Casey's mom and my mom worked together, and we were only born forty-six days apart. Lindsay joined our 'group' when we were 4."

"And you all decided to go to school together?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I loved it up here when I visited on weekends. Casey's boyfriend slash almost fiancée went here. He graduated last year, but still comes around for parties every once in a while. And Cooli didn't want to leave her friends and wanted to get away from family."

"All done?" Jocelyn nodded as Randy grabbed both of their trays to throw away the trash. It wasn't everyday that someone could get him to eat in a food court. After all, his body was his business. But with Jocelyn, he was willing to do anything to be with her. He reached the table and offered her a hand to get up, and held her small hand inside of his larger one as they walked the mall.

xXx

"What do you think of this one?" Jocelyn stepped out of the dressing room in her jeans and a black, low cut spaghetti strap top, which held her breasts in only by a silver hoop connecting the two sides of the top.

Randy just shook his head. "Don't like it." Jocelyn just stuck her tongue out at Randy before heading back into the dressing room. A moment later, she steps out in a hot pink halter top with the top being only black lace. "Get that for Lindsay."

Jocelyn nodded her head and headed back into the changing room. "This is the last one."

When J.J. stepped out of the room this time, Randy's face sprouted into a perfect smirk. "I'm likin' this." Jocelyn matched his smirk with a smile and turned around to show off the back -- or what there really wasn't for a back. She wore a tight white draped tube top dress with a knotted bust. "That's the outfit."

Jocelyn nodded and went back in to change so they could leave -- after she picked out shoes to match.

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I'm extremely glad that election time is over. And extremely satisfied and hopeful as to where this country will go with President Elect Barack Obama. And I'm super sorry that this chapter took FOREVER to get up. Between a case of writer's block and my laptop not working, I've been slowly but surely trying to finish this chapter.

**A Chance to Love**

With the party well underway for day two, Jocelyn was located in the kitchen with Casey and Lindsay engaged in deep conversation. "So, did you have Randy stay over last night?" Casey asked in a hushed tone incase Maddie or one of her spies were hanging around.

"Yes, but we never meant for him to end up here." The girls laughed at Jocelyn's comment as the blonde placed a bottle of Corona to her lips and tilted it back to take a sip. "And before you two ask, nothing happened."

Bright smiles took over Casey and Lindsay's faces, as unbeknownst to Jocelyn, Randy snuck up behind her.

Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling the blonde back into him. At first, she tensed up, but upon recognizing the tattoos, she eased back into his chest.

Randy took her hand into his and spun her around to face him. When he placed his lips to hers, her two best friends tried to stifle giggles. "Nothing happened, huh, Joce?"

Still in a tight lip-lock with Randy, Jocelyn stuck her middle finger up at her friends. "Touché, J.J.," Casey added as a joke.

Once the two pulled away from one another, Jocelyn's face broke out in a bright smile. Dressed in the dress she bought earlier at the mall with Randy, a silver lariat necklace with two diamonds dangling at the bottom and silver stiletto boots that reach halfway up her calf, she was dressed to the nines. Randy placed his lips to her ear and whispered, "Can we go talk for a bit?"

The blonde nodded and swallowed the rest of her Corona before placing it to the counter and grabbing two out of the open case in front of her. She handed one to Randy and turned to her best friends. "We'll be back in a minute."

Casey and Lindsay nodded before separating as well; Lindsay to John and Casey to the living room in search of Chace. Randy slipped his hand around hers, noting how their fingers intertwined right away. Randy opened the front door for Jocelyn, who stepped right outside with the brunette behind her.

"So, what's up?"

"I was thinking," Jocelyn nodded before letting go of Randy's hand to smooth the back of her dress as she sat on the brick steps in front of the sorority house. "I know you're really busy with your schoolwork, and I'm really busy with work."

Again, the blonde nodded, not exactly sure of where this conversation was headed. If it was headed in the direction she thought it was, they had a fun day together. "But I have a few days off coming up. And I was curious if you could take the weekend to come to St. Louis."

She pursed her lips together before they slowly turned up into a smile. "I'd love to." J.J. noticed Randy holding his breath for her answer, and giggled when he released the breath.

"Awesome. It's next Thursday to Sunday. I technically have to be back at work Monday morning in Toledo."

No matter how hard she tried, Jocelyn couldn't erase the smile on her face. On one hand, she was just glad that the conversation did a complete one-eighty from where she thought it was headed. On the other, she was excited to know that she would get to see Randy again, especially so soon. "That sounds great. I have class until noon on Thursdays, and Friday is my free day, so I'll grab a flight out Thursday night."

"You're not paying to come visit me."

Jocelyn only shook her head. "I can't expect you to pay for me to go. It'll be worth it to see you," she added, a bright smile intact on her face.

"I'm paying. End of story." The blonde rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Randy. "What did I tell you about stickin' your tongue out. Only if you plan on using it."

As she stood from the cold concrete, she offered Randy a playful wink. "Maybe I do plan on using it."

xXx

The three girls sat in the basement on an olive colored oversized plush couch and watched John and Randy as well as a few of their friends play Beruit. "So, what did you guys talk about?"

Jocelyn licked her lips as a smile broke out across her features. "I'm going to St. Louis to visit Randy next weekend."

"That's awesome, Joce," Casey stated. "Leaving after your class on Thursday?"

Jocelyn nodded. "At least I'll have something to look forward to during my Intro to Social Work class." J.J. took a sip of her sixth Corona of the night and watched Randy. With his lifestyle, she couldn't believe how quickly he became friends with her group of friends. It was as if Chace and Randy had grown up together and were the best of friends.

Randy downed the last of the cup of beer in his hand and placed it to the side of the table. He stepped over to Jocelyn and crouched down in front of her, offering a bright smile. He placed a kiss to her lips before standing back up to continue playing.

"J, he's super cute."

Jocelyn shrugged. "I wouldn't say cute, but whatever floats your boat, Cooli."

"Did he ask you out or something last night?"

"Kind of. We're just seeing where this goes together."

Lindsay grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "He seems like a great guy, J.J."

Randy turned to look at her, and as the two locked eyes, Jocelyn nodded. "Yeah," she stared before turning to Lindsay, "he is."

xXx


End file.
